peizefandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Forum
See also * m:DPLforum * http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Forums ---- Forum is a Mediawiki extension. It provides more versatile listings of pages in categories. Additions to DPL Features added to DynamicPageList: *addlastedit=true (Displays the time each page was last edited. If mode=table, this will be placed in its own cell.) *addlasteditor=true (Displays the last editor of the page. If mode=table, this will be placed in its own cell.) *cache=false (Disables the page cache for dynamic results.) *historylink=true (Links the date of the last edit to the page history.) *mode=table (Produces table html to have each list item is in its own row, except the ...parameters... category=category name category=Demo category=Demo 1 mode=ordered category=Demo category=Demo 1 mode=ordered , , notcategory=category name category=Demo notcategory=Demo 1 mode=ordered category=Demo notcategory=Demo 1 mode=ordered , , namespace=namespaceid or name category=Demo namespace=Help mode=ordered category=Demo namespace=Help mode=ordered redirects=criteria category=Demo redirects=only mode=ordered category=Demo redirects=only mode=ordered count=number of results category=Demo count=2 mode=ordered category=Demo count=2 mode=ordered category=Demo title=abc historylink=true addlasteditor=true mode=ordered category=Demo title=abc historylink=true addlasteditor=true mode=ordered category=Demo shownamespace=false mode=ordered category=Demo shownamespace=false mode=ordered addfirstcategorydate=true category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true mode=ordered category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=true mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=true mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=false mode=ordered category=Demo historylink=false mode=ordered tags, so multiple instances can be in the same table; the forum elements have to be put inside a HTML table element) *newdays={number} (Marks all pages edited less than {number} days ago with class="forum_new".) *ordermethod=pageid (Orders by the page id, so the most recently created topics are on top.) *start={number} (Starts at the {n+1}th topic of the forum, so large forums can occupy multiple pages.) *timestamp=true (Adds a timestamp to the end of each URL, so newly edited versions won't show up in the browser history.) *title={string} (Sets the page link as the given title, and sets count=1. Used for linking to subforums.) * Support for URL arguments when caching is disabled: ** offset=X (adjusts start by X) Changed defaults: * addlastedit=true * cache=false * mode=table * newdays=7 * ordermethod=lastedit * timestamp=true Using Forum Use the following XML-like syntax on your wiki page: The output of this would be something like: * Page 1 * Page 2 * ... where the list of pages being output, as well as the order and display mode of the list are set by the parameters specified. The following lists parameters and their effects Page selection category Purpose: DPL produces a list of all pages in the intersection of the specified categories (the pages which are in all of the listed categories). Syntax: Example: gives This list will output pages that are in both Category:Demo and Category:Demo 1. Notes: At least one category parameter is required. There is a maximum number of category parameters allowed by the extension, configurable at installation time (see top of the extension file). You may use magic words like etc in the category name. notcategory Purpose: Restricts the list of pages specified above to those not in a particular category. Syntax: Example: gives (list of pages that are in Category:Demo but not in Category:Demo 1). Notes: You may use magic words like etc in the category name. namespace Purpose: Restricts the list of pages specified above to those in a particular namespace. Syntax: The namespaceid may be any positive integer or zero, assuming it represents a valid namespace in the system. The zero namespace is the main article namespace. Instead of the number, you may also specify a name, for example Talk or Template or User_talk. Any invalid name is equivalent to the main article namespace. Example: gives (list of pages that are in the Help namespace and belong to Category:Demo). redirects Purpose: Controls the inclusion or exclusion of redirect pages in lists. Format: criteria can be one of: * exclude — excludes redirect pages from lists — (default) * include — allows redirect pages to appear in lists * only — lists only redirect pages in lists Example: gives (list of redirect pages in Category:Demo). count Purpose: Restricts the number of results that are shown. Format: Example: gives (list of the two most recent pages in Category:Demo). Notes: There is a maximum allowed number of results, controlled by a setting in the extension. title Example: gives Provides a link to abc, the time of last edit of any page in Category:Demo (including subcategory pages themselves, but not including pages in its subcategories), linked to the history of abc, and the linked name of the user who made the edit. Typical use is with, instead of abc, a pagename such as Forum:Demo, where that page contains a forum element regarding the pages in the category Demo. See e.g. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index . Details displayed shownamespace Purpose: Specify whether to display the namespace names of the pages (default=true). Example: gives addfirstcategorydate :(Seems to be defective, for the day of the month it gives "< >".) Purpose: Shows the date the article got added to the first listed include category. The linked page names are prepended with "DD Month YYYY: " (formatted according to your local mediawiki date display preferences). Example: If omitted, the default is false. Example: gives historylink * historylink=true (date links to history) * historylink=false (default) gives gives Note that some Wikia have a page Common.css with code to make the link invisible: .forumlist td.forum_edited a { color: black; text-decoration: none } This can be overridden by e.g.: .forumlist td.forum_edited a { color: red; text-decoration: underline !important} in Mypage/myskin.css. addlasteditor category=Demo historylink=true addlasteditor=true gives category=Demo historylink=true addlasteditor=true mode Purpose: To control the output of the DPL: with bullets, numbers, or nothing in front. Syntax: mode=modename modename can be one of: * unordered — outputs an unordered list — HTML tag "ul" — * ordered — outputs an ordered list — HTML tag "ol" * none — outputs a list using newlines and HTML tags "br" to separate each item * table (default)' Examples: category=Demo mode=unordered gives category=Demo mode=unordered category=Demo mode=none gives category=Demo mode=none category=Demo gives category=Demo newdays Assigns class="forum_new" to the linked pagename, if the page has been edited in the last specified number of days. category=Demo historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered gives category=Demo historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered suppresserrors Does not seem to work. category=Dem suppresserrors=false mode=ordered gives category=Dem suppresserrors=false mode=ordered category=Dem suppresserrors=true mode=ordered gives category=Dem suppresserrors=true mode=ordered Order ordermethod Purpose: Determines what date is used for ordering the list. Format: ordermethod=method ''method can be one of: * categoryadd — outputs list based on most recent addition to the first category — (default) * lastedit — outputs list based on most recent edit to the pages Examples: category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered ordermethod=categoryadd gives category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered ordermethod=categoryadd cache=false (shows pages most recently added to the category at the top). category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered ordermethod=lastedit gives category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered ordermethod=lastedit cache=false (shows most recently edited pages at the top). category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered ordermethod=pageid gives category=Demo addfirstcategorydate=true historylink=true newdays=1 mode=ordered ordermethod=pageid cache=false (shows most recently created pages at the top). Compare related changes , which shows the same order, but gives all edits instead of only the last, but, on the other hand, currently on this project restricted to edits of the last month. It also gives other info for each entry. order Purpose: Controls the sort direction of the list. Example: order=orderdirection orderdirection can be one of: * descending — outputs list from most recent to least recent — (default) * ascending — outputs list from least recent to most recent category=Demo mode=ordered ordermethod=lastedit order=ascending gives category=Demo mode=ordered ordermethod=lastedit order=ascending See also *http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index *http://rlds.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index categorie:hulp